<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talks of Immortality by KazeshiniSora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101819">Talks of Immortality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora'>KazeshiniSora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno gets asked what immortality is like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hungry Bunch &amp; Zeno, Jae-Ha &amp; Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kija &amp; Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Shin-Ah &amp; Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak &amp; Zeno, Yona &amp; Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Yoon | Yun &amp; Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talks of Immortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yona's group were all sitting by a fire, eating food. They were making small talk or just eating quietly until Yona asked Zeno a question.</p><p>"Zeno, what is it like, being immortal?"</p><p>Zeno stops eating and gets a blank look on his face, thinking of his life up until now. "Well, if Zeno had to describe it in one word, hell."</p><p>The word rung out in the silence. Zeno continued, all of the hurt he felt through his long life bubbling up. "Zeno's seen so many things, met so many people, good and bad. Contrary to what many people might think, being immortal isn't living forever."</p><p>The group shows varying amounts of confusion, urging him to go on. "Immortality is dying forever. It's losing people you care about forever." Zeno's voice has so much pain in it while his face is a blank slate.</p><p>"Zeno, I'm so sorry for asking." Zeno just smiles at her.</p><p>"It's fine Miss. It's been a curse but it's also been a blessing. I met all of you, Kaya, and many friends along the way. I learned lots of things and ate a lot of good food too. Zeno doesn't know if he'd do it again if he had a choice but Zeno is still happy to have met all of you." Zeno's smile gets wider and her goes back to eating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>